


The Return

by Karson93



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karson93/pseuds/Karson93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set when Emma and Henry return from New York. Quick little one shot. Pieces of the song Rivers and Roads- The Head and The Heart. My first piece of fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for giving this a chance! My first ever piece of fanfiction published online. I don't own Once Upon A Time or it's characters. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks!

She knew where she would find her. It was 5 o'clock on a weekday and any normal city hall worker would have left as soon as they were able, but she just knew she'd find Regina tucked away in the huge mayoral office. The woman was a workaholic and she could only imagine how much of one she had become in the absence of Henry. Emma cringed at the thought of the year Regina had spent without him remembering everything. That's why she so badly wanted to tell her they were home again. 

Emma followed her gut through the city hall front doors, walking briskly to the mahogany ones that hid away the fierce brunette. The blonde hesitated her hand hovering over the doorknob as she heard strains of a familiar tune coming from inside the mayor's office.

'Nothin' is as it has been and I miss your face like hell. And I guess it's just as well, But I miss your face like hell'

Emma gently opened the door peaking inside. Nothing preparing her for what she saw. Her heart broke a little as she took in the sight before her. 

'Been talkin' 'bout the way things change and my family lives in a different state. If you don't know what to make of this, then we will not relate. So if you don't know what to make of this, then we will not relate.'

Regina stood in the center of the room with her back to Emma. Gently swaying to the song as her stockinged feet stayed glued to the floor and her shoulders shook with silent sobs. A bottle of her hard apple cider sat perched on the giant desk next to a very familiar photo. 

It was one that Mary Margaret had taken of Emma and Henry laughing at a booth in Granny's with whipped cream on the ends of their noses. Emma couldn't say she was surprised to find a picture of herself on Regina's desk. Something had shifted in their relationship when Regina sent them over the town line. 

Her heart clenched further as she watched Regina's trembling hand trace Henry's cheek before gliding along one of her golden curls. She couldn't watch any longer. Pushing the door open wide she stepped into the room. 

"Madame Mayor", was all it took for the brunette to spin around and gasp as she choked on more tears as she took in the sight of the blonde savior. Emma smiled cheekily before speaking again. "You really didn't think you'd get rid of me that easy did you?". 

She expected a sassy remark about Her being like the plague impossible to get rid of followed by being addressed by Miss Swan. Neither of these happened as Regina bolted across the room and crashed into Emma. Arms wrapped around her and fingers clasping into the red leather of her jacket. 

"Am I imagining this?", Regina whispered hoarsely through her tears. "Tell me this is real. Tell me you're really here and Henry is eating far too many fries at Granny's thinking I won't know. Please". The brunette's tears trickled down Emma's neck as she held her tightly. Tears shimmering in her own eyes at how broken and lost Regina sounded. A hollow of the woman she'd left behind a year ago.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm real. I promise. You can even pinch me if you like to make sure", Emma whispered quietly. A sharp pinch was made at her thigh and she yelped. Regina let out a delighted chuckle as the blonde grimaced. "I should've known that the stubborn, bull-headed savior would always find her way back home", Regina stated with a rueful shake to her head. 

A warmth spread through Emma at the word home. She realized that Storybrooke was her home. New York with Henry had been great, but there had always been something missing. Like a big piece of the puzzle they weren't aware was missing until their memories returned. At this, Emma took in everything that was Regina Mills in that moment. Rumpled skirt and blouse, eyes red and puffy from crying, her perfectly quaffed hair slightly askew, and eyes bright and shining. She couldn't think of a time where she'd seen anything more beautiful. 

"Thank you for giving me those memories. But Henry and I aren't ever complete without you", Emma husked out as a tear finally slipped from her eye. The blonde smiled hesitantly before closing the gap between them, lithe fingers slipping into brunette locks as their lips met for the first time. Soft and powerful. Like Regina herself. 

Emma wasn't quite sure when Regina transitioned from mortal enemy to someone she vowed never to let go of again, but she didn't question it. She just held the brunette tight, foreheads resting against each other's as happy tears slipped down their cheeks. The blonde kissed Regina's forehead. With conviction coloring her voice Emma made her vow known, "We're never leaving you again, Madame Mayor".


End file.
